Christmas eve
by nred15
Summary: She was going to be disowned by the family she wanted to impress, the family she wanted to acknowledge her, the family she love, her family. i suck at summaries..sorry...please read.


Hello there. This is my first time posting another story in fanfiction. For those who are reading Moments I am really sorry for the delays but I still can't post the next chapter since I am re-plotting the whole thing. I'll try to speed things up. School has been really terrible and I am really sorry for that. Well, no further ado. Here is another story which I don't know why I wrote here it is.

* * *

Christmas Eve

The silent breeze of the winter time was blowing against the face of a young kunoichi, her azure hair whipping against the breeze. The girl was wearing a traditional kimono with snowflakes on it. Her face clouded with the falling snow, her bangs covered her eyes but the clear streaks of liquid were evident on her cheeks. A silent sob could be heard from her. This was probably the 12th time she went out on Christmas Eve crying. She can't remember the reason why she cried the first time she went out but the reasons were never the same for each year. And every year she promised not to cry again but she always will. This year must be the harshest of all. She was going to be disowned by the family she wanted to impress, the family she wanted to acknowledge her, the family she love, her family. She should have expected this long before since everyone in her family believes she's weak to be the heiress and even to be part of the clan. But she changed, she was stronger now and she is even an ANBU captain. She can not see the justice in disowning her but then she can't change anything now. Leaving her family was the last blow to her sanity but she straightened up and with determination written all over her face. _This will be the last! I really promise!_

She went to the training grounds to unleash her disappointments. Even when she is wearing a kimono it will not hinder her to do this. She does this every year and has grown accustomed in the set-up. As she came nearer she heard the sounds of flesh heating a lump tree. It must have been her imagination because it's Christmas Eve and no one goes out on Christmas Eve. She activated her blood line limit to confirm what she heard and truly there was a person on the training grounds tonight. The person had a familiar chakra but she couldn't pin point who exactly the person was. So, she went nearer to she who it was. Then to her utter disbelief it was…_Uchiha__-san_… and not just Uchiha-san but a shirtless Uchiha-san. It was snowing and he was shirtless was crazy but then there he was. The image of a shirtless boy made her blush furiously. She turned around and tried to escape the scene without being caught.

crack _Blasted! _She closed her eyes when she heard the twig on her foot break into two. Now there was no running away the Uchiha must have heard it. And as if on cue,

"Hyuuga you should not be hiding." _Blasted even more! _He said this without even giving her a glance and then started walking towards her.

"Ano… I-I was j-just taking a-a n-nightly s-stroll. T-That's all. I'll b-be g-going now." She never stammers now but this Uchiha always gave her the creeps and the situation added to her fear.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be with your family?" he said this matter-of-factly. Walking pass her and just stopped when he was already ahead of her.

This hit home. Her family. She should be with them now but she was disowned only a few moments ago. She has no family left with her now. Now there is no one she can call family.

"I have no family now." She said this with downcast eyes and coldness in the voice.

The boy now turned around to see the person to whom he was talking to. Her figure was sad but her beauty was not lessened however it became even more enhanced. Her milky skin glowed under the night light and the falling snow around her made her even more majestic. Even her teary eyes were not an exception; it was even more brilliant, probably because of the tears starting to well or just because her eyes were a pair of pearls added with a little lavender on it. Truly it was rare. Her beauty was far from ordinary beauty but it was beauty that only goddesses can have and this young lady was oblivious to all the beauty she possessed. Though beautiful she chose to hide it, the kimono she is wearing was his first-time to see her in anything except her baggy clothes. But then she is still sad and he can't change it. He turned around again and started walking.

"Wait" he halted after the call of the young kunoichi. "May I walk with you?" he just grunted and walked ahead. Interpreting this as a yes, she tried to catch up and when she did she walked silently with him only a step ahead of her.

She may never have dreamt of the day she will walk with the Uchiha casually and needlessly. They were never exactly formally acquainted with each other and they were never truly friends. The fact that they have joined in same missions individually but never alone, they were both from the Rookie 9, and that both their teams had missions together, made them mere comrades and nothing more. He was also branded as "the traitor" for leaving Konoha before but then he came back to serve his dues and repent after the now Hokage dragged him home. He also already achieved his goal of avenging his family and he even killed one of the Saanin. Most people loathed him but they eventually accepted him back after he saved Konoha on an attempted invasion of the Cloud Village. Now, she couldn't help but feel ease knowing she is walking with someone and not minding that he is the Uchiha.

"You never truly answered my question." He said bluntly. She stared at him and feeling a little in-debt with him, she answered him.

"I was disowned and now there is no one I can call family." she tried to void all hints of sadness in her voice. Now, he knew why she was on the training grounds and why she was taking a "nightly stroll". He doesn't know how to comfort a person before since he never was in a situation where he has to give comfort to a person, it was always the Hokage's job to do that. So he left it at that and walked to where his feet led him.

Before he knew it he was on the front steps of his home. "Why don't you come in." it came more as an order than an invitation. She complied and went in. she noticed that everything was plain and the only decoration, as one may call it, in the room was the fan of the Uchiha besides that there is nothing to accentuate the feeling of home. She then sat on one of the couch and waited as for the Uchiha to come back from the kitchen. When he returned he had with him hot chocolate and tea.

"Hyuuga, pick your choice." He laid the tray on the coffee table and let her serve on her own.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san" she took the hot chocolate "Anou… You can just call me Hinata since I am already disowned" mumbling the last word to herself.

"And you should call me Sasuke and not Uchiha-san." This made Hinata giggle for reasons she can not comprehend. He felt relieved to hear her laugh and not a trace of the sadness on her voice.

"Hai, Sasuke-san" she took a sip on her cup.

They both sat in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about missions and other stuffs that they never knew they both loved. It was calming to know that another person know of what you like and you can relate with them when you can never with other close friends. They both knew that now they were friends.

When Hinata finished her cup, she stood up and said.

"Sasuke-san I should not stay any longer. I have been a bother to you. I should be going now." Bowing and waiting for permission to leave.

"Where are you going to stay?" he tried to say without sounding a little worried for his new friend.

"I'll find a hotel. And I can stay there." She said smiling.

"Ok" still feeling uncomfortable with what she said. "But I'll accompany you in looking for a hotel."

"You should not bother anymore." Waving both her hands frantically but Sasuke was already ahead of her and was wearing his coat. She just stood there unfazed and feeling a little defeated.

"Are you still coming?" he said quite annoyed.

"Hai" she came rushing to catch up with him.

They went out and searched for any hotel but all were fully booked with tourists who came in Konoha for the holidays. All were occupied and Hinata has no choice than to stay with the Uchiha for the night until she can find her apartment tomorrow. They started walking back home and then HInata asked

"Can we go to the park now? Just for a little while."

"Hn" getting the signal both went towards the park that was now deserted but different Christmas lights were decorated on every tree and posts. It was like being among the many stars on the sky. A Christmas tree stood proudly on the center of the park and both sat on a bench that faced the tree.

A comfortable silence envelope the couple again and they stared at the magnificent thing in front of them. Hinata suddenly blurted out.

"Sasuke-san, do you believe in Santa and wishes coming true?"

"Before yes, but now no." he said bewildered by the sudden question she popped. "Why?"

"Nothing" she turned and smiled. Inside she knew that one of her wishes have come true. The one where she will never cry again on Christmas Eves because now she found her comfort and now she felt she never will be alone.

After that both were silent and just stared at the tree. Both felt a sense of companionship and they knew that this will last until maybe until something may spark between then…maybe.

A little short on the end, I think. And a speedy ending. I just wanted to finish this before I go to school. Yes, I still have classes and I'm running late for it. See you next time and hope you review. Thanks.


End file.
